poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 19: Little Big Dog/The Bright Eyes Mob
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Little Big Dog/The Bright Eyes Mob is the 19th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is also the 6th episode to feature two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: Little Big Dog A truck filled with bricks drives in at Katrina's Puppy Pound. Katrina Stoneheart tells Brattina and Catgut that she is using the bricks to make her walls even taller to prevent the Pound Puppies from escaping. While Katrina and Brattina are busy building an even bigger brick wall, a puppy no smaller than a mouse crawls through a hole and sneaks quietly past Catgut, but Catgut notices the puppy and chases it. Nose Marie, who is watching the whole thing via periscope, suddenly notices that the puppy is in danger and rushes outside to rescue it. Nose Marie then rescues the puppy and takes it back to the Pound Puppies' headquarters. Nose Marie reassures the puppy that he is safe with her. Bright Eyes suggests that the teensy puppy can live in her doll house, which the Pound Puppies decided to name the tiny creature "Teensy". Nose Marie gives Teensy a bowl of milk to drink, but Teensy falls in and Nose Marie takes Teensy and dries him off. She then puts Teensy in Bright Eyes' doll house, but Teensy was startled by Whopper. Cooler then catches Teensy and the Pound Puppies calmed Teensy by telling him that size doesn't matter and Nose Marie feeds Teensy by filling an empty salt shaker with milk and putting a nipple on the salt shaker. A while later, Holly tells the Pound Puppies via Puppy Power that she found a home for Teensy. Nose Marie thought to herself that she didn't think Teensy would have to leave her so soon. As the Pound Puppies and Holly arrive at the soon-to-be new owner's apartment, Teensy didn't want to leave Nose Marie. Holly reassures the Pound Puppies that they'll find another puppy for the lonely girl and Teensy was happy to stay with Nose Marie. Back at Katrina's Puppy Pound, Holly and the Pound Puppies notice Brattina and Catgut putting hundreds of mouse traps all over the pound. When Katrina returns, Holly and the Pound Puppies rush back inside, only to have Katrina covered in mouse traps. As months passed, Katrina and Brattina layed more and more bricks to make their walls higher. Spring has come and Teensy is now taller than Holly. When Cooler and Nose Marie decided to get Teensy adopted, Teensy overheard the conversation and didn't want to leave. Nose Marie reassures Teensy that "everyone has to leave the nest some time" and that whenever Teensy is in need, he'll let out a howl and she'll come to help. Teensy agrees to leave and the Pound Puppies celebrate. As the Pound Puppies, Holly, and Teensy were getting ready to leave, they noticed that the brick Katrina built is even taller than before. As they sneak past Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut, Brattina mistakes Teensy for a horse and tells Katrina that Holly, the Pound Puppies, and Teensy are escaping. The trembling from Teensy's footsteps cause Katrina's brick wall to collapse as Teensy and the others escape unharmed. At a farm, Teensy was about to leave when Nose Marie begged Teensy to stay. Teensy reassures Nose Marie that whenever she needs help, she'll let out a howl and he come for assistance, just like Nose Marie and rushes off to his new master. Nose Marie and Teensy are both happy that Teensy is finally adopted. Part Two: The Bright Eyes Mob At Katrina's House, Katrina is excited that Mrs. Vanderspiff is coming to visit and that Katrina plans to get a lot of money from her because Mrs. Vanderspiff is a dog lover. Katrina then introduces Brattina and Catgut to her new invention, the Robotic Rover, so that she can trick Mrs. Vanderspiff into think that Katrina is a dog lover. However, the robot keeps kissing Katrina and Brattina thinks there's a part missing. At the Pound Puppies' HQ, Howler, with the missing part from the Robotic Rover, introduces his invention, the Mutt Master Matcher, to the Pound Puppies and Holly as he gives a demonstration showing how the Mutt Master Matcher can find homes for needy puppies. When one of the pictures of the puppies, named Toots, had no match, they believe Toots wouldn't have a home mainly because she's a troublemaker. At the other part of the headquarters, while Toots was doing some pull-ups, Bright Eyes notices her toys falling from Toots' coat. Toots lied to Bright Eyes that she cleaned up after her and Toots asked Bright Eyes to sneak her out of the pound so that she can introduce her friends to Bright Eyes. Meanwhile, Katrina tells Holly to do some chores, including painting Brattina's toe nails (much to Holly's disgust). At an alley, Toots introduces her gang, the Crushers, to Bright Eyes.Toots tricks the unsuspected Bright Eyes by telling her to to get Prince Filth, one of the members of the Crushers, some "special health food". Back at the HQ, the Pound Puppies witness Bright Eyes stealing some wienies from Mr. Bruno's Meat Market and rush out to stop Bright Eyes from stealing again. Back outside, Bright Eyes steals some squeaky toys from the Main Street Pet Store and brings them back to the Crushers. The Crushers notice the police and Toots tells Bright Eyes to take them back to Katrina's Puppy Pound so they can "find hap-hap-happy homes (or hide out)". The Pound Puppies noticed that Toots is framing Bright Eyes and used puppy power to follow Bright Eyes and the Crushers back at the puppy pound. At Katrina's house, Katrina introduces her Robotic Rover to Mrs. Vanderspiff, who thought that the robotic animal is real and presents Katrina a check for $1 million. Toots and her gang rushes inside Katrina's house and Toots tricks Bright Eyes again into thinking that there might some person to adopt them. While Katrina is talking to Mrs. Vanderspiff, Toots tells Bright Eyes to bring some cupcakes and cookies. When Bright Eyes grabs a tray of cookies, the cookies and cupcakes fly out of the tray as Bright Eyes falls and lands on Mrs. Vanderspiff and a few others. Katrina then notices Bright Eyes and chases her. Seeing Bright Eyes in danger, Toots and the Crushers rush in to help Bright Eyes. Mrs. Vanderspiff tells Katrina to leave them alone and Holly tells Mrs. Vanderspiff that Katrina hates dogs. Cooler bumps into Brattina, knocking the remote out of her hand and the remote for the Robotic Rover fell into the punch bowl and the Robotic Rover breaks down. Mrs. Vanderspiff, angry at Katrina for being deceitful, tears up the check and decides to adopt Toots and the Crushers, much to the happiness of Toots and the Crushers. Just before Toots and her gang left with Mrs. Vanderspiff, Toots apologises to Bright Eyes for all the trouble she and her gang caused and Bright Eyes apologises too. Holly and the Pound Puppies were glad to see that Toots and the Crushers gave up their life of crime while Katrina cries in defeat. Gallery Little Big Dog/The Bright Eyes Mob Voice Cast for Little Big Dog/The Bright Eyes Mob Error In The Bright Eyes Mob, Toots' flower disappears in a few scenes. In one scene, there are two flowers on Toots' head (one on each side). Trivia Lorenzo Music, who provided the voice of Teensy in Little Big Dog, was well known for the providing the voice of Garfield in many of Jim Davis' Garfield animated TV Specials and the TV Series, Garfield and Friends, before his death on August 4th, 2001. Cliff Roberts, the writer for "Little Big Dog", was known as the writer for TV Shows such as "The Smurfs" and "What's New, Mr. Magoo?" Jim Cummings, who provided the voice of Prince Filth and a news reporter in The Bright Eyes Mob, was known for voicing various characters, such as the current voices of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger in various Winnie the Pooh films and the 1980's TV series, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh; Pete in various Disney films and TV shows such as the 1990's TV Series, Goof Troop; Darkwing Duck in the 1990's TV series of the same name; Razoul in the 1992 film, Aladdin; Cat in the 1990's TV series, CatDog; and the Captain of the Guards in the 2001 film Shrek. Dana Hill, who provided the voice of Toots, is best known for her roles as Audrey Griswald in National Lampoon's European Vacation, Max Goof in Goof Troop, Sherry Dunlap in Shoot the Moon and the voice of Jerry in Tom and Jerry: the Movie before her death on June 15, 1996. Category:1987 airdates Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Starring Nose Marie Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Written by George Atkins Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Season 2 Episodes